Salu (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Salu was a Toa of Air chosen by the Order of Mata-Nui to protect the Kanohi Avohkii in the Fractures Universe. Biography Early Life Similarly to the majority of other Toa of Air, Salu began his life as a Le-Matoran on Spherus Magna. He was eventually placed in the Northern Continent with a small population of Matoran. Whilst in his village, Salu acted as an assistant to a Fa-Matoran scholar and developed an interest in literature. Developing a deep connection with his mentor, the pair eventually entered a marital partnership. Around, 79,100 Years Ago, while fear of backlash over the Metru-Nui Civil War and the events of the Great Disruption was still popular, Toa Kopaka arrived on the Northern Continent on behalf of the Order of Mata-Nui to headhunt a new generation of Toa to both keep the Brotherhood of Makuta in check and to maintain balance in the Matoran Universe. The Toa of Ice traveled to Salu's village and became impressed by his achievement and gave him one of the Toa Stones he had been carrying, which belonged to a Toa of Earth. Reading the instructions on a map that he received with the stone, Salu took it to his local temple, where he met several other Matoran, Merra, and Graviton, who had also been given Toa Stones by Kopaka. Placing their Toa Stones in their respective slots in the Suva, they were coated with an energy which transformed them into Toa. As Kopaka was the first Toa any of them had ever seen, their armor took the shape of what they expected a Toa to look like. Life as a Toa After their transformation, the team protected the Northern Continent for many years. Salu's fellow Toa, Graviton became obsessed with Merra's Kanohi Kualsi and believed that Teleportation Kanoka could unlock the key to revolutionizing transport. The scientist attempted an experiment but was injured during an explosion caused by overloading the power, charging his particles and giving him destructive tendencies. The Toa of Gravity was imprisoned for a number of years before breaking free and attacking his fellow Toa. With the aid of Toa Vilnius, Salu and his team were able to overpower their former ally and handed him over to Botar, who imprisoned him in a cell beneath Metru-Nui that was better suited for his immense power than the Pit was and allowed his energies to supply the city's electricity reserves. After this experience, Salu and the remaining members of his team were deemed worthy of joining the Order of Mata Nui, swiftly moving up the ranks to positions of some standing, though Salu became more involved in the administrative side of the Order, often dispatching other agents into the field and interrogating prisoners. However, during the events of the Final Push, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Salu was given the opportunity to oversee the Avohkii's protection alongside his sister-Toa, Merra. With Turaga Autolycus' approval, Salu named the fortress "Marlott". It was here that Salu befriended Salaak, a like-mannered Order of Mata Nui operative. Zero Hour Ninety-three years ago, however, one of the village's Matoran, Jekkai, was given a Toa Stone and imbued with the powers of a Toa. Against his better judgment, Salu was tasked with training him in a variety of skills and educating him with his knowledge of the Toa Code. After three years of intensive, but fruitless, training exercises, Salu finally lost patience and publicly refused to continue acting as Jekkai's mentor. The following day, Turaga Haru ordered for a village meeting in the town square, intent on addressing an issue with the Kanohi stocks. Arriving early to the gathering with Salaak, Salu became fearful that Merra and Jekkai's absence could have problematic ramifications. Reluctantly, he dispatched Pofia, and later Lugat, off in search of the two Toa. Whilst the Toa were divided, however, the Cult of Darkness launched its first series of attacks on the village, coordinating a successful strike against the fortress of Marlott. The meeting was disrupted by the appearance of a Rahkshi of Slow, which prompted Salu and Salaak into action, apprehending the creature only to be ambushed by Vorkin, Cobarox, and Ignis. After a brief skirmish between Vorkin and Salu, the Skakdi was overwhelmed by a Shrink Kanoka, which was thrown by Ninian. Salu then ordered Turaga Haru to escort the Matoran civilians to safety. However, while his attention was drawn, Salaak was incapacitated by "Bonecrusher", a former Dark Hunter and high-ranking Brotherhood agent. Salu promptly countered the attacker only to be engaged by Makuta Scarla, who swiftly appeared behind him and launched a Power Scream. This devastating attack incapacitated Salu, ensuring his capture and leaving the Matoran citizens defenseless. When the Toa of Air returned to consciousness, he found himself restrained to the walls of Marlott's Inner Sanctuary, opposite a number of Matoran captives. After witnessing the brutal murder of a Ta-Matoran villager, Salu began mocking Makuta Scarla, claiming that her raid had been successful only in capturing a handful of simple Matoran and reminding her that the Avohkii still eluded capture. After a brief debate over the ideological tensions of the Destiny War, Scarla brought forward Salu's close friend, Salaak, who had been fitted with an Infected Kanohi. She then chose to demonstrate the weakness of Matoran spirit by asking Sarnii a hypothetical question: if she were imbued with the power of a Toa, would she flee the fortress to preserve herself or stay and fight for her friends? However, the Vo-Matoran caught the Makuta off-guard, claiming that she would run then turn to watch the settlement burn. Sensing an affinity within the Matoran and recognizing the malevolence of her destructive spirit, Scarla allowed Sarnii her freedom and released her out into the wilderness. Salu was forced to witness this exchange and hung his head in shame when Sarnii's weak will was exposed, undermining his claims of Matoran innocence. Shortly afterwards, "Bonecrusher" began torturing the prisoners for information pertaining to the Avohkii's location. During this time, Salu remained silent though he no longer had the fortitude to resist the torment, his confidence in the Matoran spirit shaken by Sarnii's callous words. Eventually, Makuta Scarla decided to make an example of Salu by executing him above Inika Falls, so the remaining Matoran resistance members could be drawn out of the wilderness. As such, Salu was pulled to his feet and chained to an iron girder before being escorted out of the fortress by the Cult of Darkness. Unwilling to be made a spectacle out of, the Toa of Air made one final push for freedom, striking Vorkin in the jaw with a blow from his iron restraints before attempting to flee the scene. However, he was struck from behind by a Cordak Missile, fired by former Field Marshal Oltab, which prompted the other Cult of Darkness members to chase after the resistance team, leaving Scarla alone with a mortally-injured Salu. In the Toa's final moments, Scarla proclaimed her ultimate victory over the Matoran, then assured Salu that she would lay waste to his village and hunt down the Matoran Universe's remaining Toa. She then departed the scene, leaving him to die alone. Unbeknownst to her, Toa Jekkai then approached, having witnessed the whole undertaking from afar, and unsuccessfully attempted to nurse Salu back to health. The Toa of Air hurriedly informed him both of the situation in Marlott and of a hidden chest buried out in the wilderness containing instructions on how to proceed. In his dying breaths, Salu cautioned Jekkai not to return to the village, claiming that his duty was instead to ensuring the safety of the Avohkii. In his dying words, he then advised Jekkai not to march to the Order of Mata Nui's flute and to instead find his own path, finally accepting the young Toa as a brother in spite of his failures. Legacy After Salu's passing, Jekkai swore an oath that he would honor his mentor's teachings and removed his chains and restraints. He then dragged the Toa of Air's body down to the lakeside, where he buried him in the soil and erected a tombstone. Salu was later reincarnated on the Red Star. However, as the return mechanism of the Star had malfunctioned, he remained stranded along with a number of other revived inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits Guided by a strict sense of duty, Salu prided in his honor and moral integrity. A bold and prominent figure who was fiercely protective of the Toa Code and protective of his teammates. As a Le-Matoran, Salu was able to access the vestiges of dormant Elemental Air Energy and possessed a natural affinity towards high-altitude climates. He was also entitled to considerably larger energy reserves than most other Matoran. Upon his transformation into a Toa, Salu unlocked his Elemental Powers and gained the ability to generate, control and manipulate air vectors. At will, he was also able to generate breezes, gusts, tempests, hurricanes and form constructs out of Air currents, which could be expanded to cover large areas from energy-based attacks. Furthermore, his manipulation over Air entitled Salu to greater agility and status as a prodigious natural athlete. Mask and Tools Salu wore a Nynrah variant of the Mask of Fusion, which enabled him to forcibly merge himself with one or more targets into a single larger sentient mass, giving him most of the mental control over the fused creation. Additionally, the Kanohi could also be used to keep natural fusions stable in presence of powers that disrupted them. Salu also wielded a pair of Tornado Blades, which allowed him to channel his element of Air, as well as in melee combat. These weapons were, however, damaged and abandoned during the Destiny War. They were never replaced. Forms Quotes Trivia *Although he has not been exposed to Energized Protodermis, Salu's armor is similar to that of a Toa Nuva as Toa Nuva Kopaka was the first Toa he, and the rest of his team, had seen. Appearances *''Zero Hour: Prequel'' - First Appearance *''Zero Hour'' **''Zero Hour: Chapter 1'' **''Zero Hour: Chapter 2'' **''Zero Hour: Chapter 3'' **''Zero Hour: Chapter 4'' - Death *''Falling in the Black'' - Mentioned Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Final Push Combatants Category:Residents of Morica Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air